Kōji Sekimukai
|Sekimukai Kōji}} is Hinata's former classmate from Yukigaoka Junior High. He was originally on the boys' soccer team but played on the volleyball team so Hinata could have enough members to go to the competition. Appearance He has spiky, dark brown hair, long eyebrows of the same color, and a medium build. Personality Kōji appears to be tough and brash, but blushes and gets embarrassed when Hinata compliments him. He cares a lot about his friend, going as far as to attend Karasuno's match against Shiratorizawa to support Hinata. Background Kōji attended Yukigaoka Junior High with Hinata and Izumi before graduating to an unknown high school. In his third year, he and Izumi joined the boys' volleyball club as temporary members so the team could attend the Junior High Athletics Meet. However, they were shocked when their first opponent turned out to be the champion school Kitagawa Daiichi. As expected, Yukigaoka was completely annihilated by Kitagawa Daiichi . Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Kōji and Izumi go to watch Karasuno play against Shiratorizawa . When Karasuno arrives at the gym, the two call out to Hinata, who's surprised and thrilled about their presence. As Hinata introduces them to Tanaka, the two sheepishly admit the sports teams they were on originally and Tanaka excitedly points out Kōji's adept footwork. Suddenly, Kōji notices Kageyama and angrily asks Hinata why he's there. Jokingly, Hinata explains the changes Kageyama had gone through before the latter calls him away. After Hinata leaves, Kōji and Izumi admit to each other how when they text, they never ask Hinata about how he's been and weren't expecting to see him now with a complete team. Soon, the two go inside the stadium to cheer on Karasuno and are overwhelmed to see Shiratorizawa's large cheering squad. They look at the other Karasuno members, only to see them stressing over the match while making fools of themselves. Disappointed, Izumi comments on Karasuno's appearance, much to Shimada and Takinoue's embarrassment. As the match begins, the two worry about Hinata and wonder if he has to go to the bathroom one more time. Karasuno does badly right away and Kōji cheers on the team. Throughout the match, he comments on Hinata's performance while supporting Karasuno loudly. The two join in when Saeko starts a cheer for the team . After the match ends in Karasuno's victory , the two go outside to congratulate Hinata and Kageyama before Ushijima interrupts them. After he challenges Hinata to defeat him next time, a shocked Kōji wonders about Hinata's influence with other volleyball players. Statistics Since Kōji was originally on the soccer team, his volleyball skills are very poor. However, he has incredible footwork that allowed him to move around quickly on the court. Relationships Shōyō Hinata They are close friends and attended the same junior high. Though he teases Hinata often, Kōji is deeply protective of him and would lash out at anyone who insulted him, Kageyama for example. He reassured Hinata during the junior high tournament and in return, Hinata encouraged Kōji during the match whenever he messed up. Even after graduating from junior high, they keep in touch through text, though Hinata never spoke about his new team. Yukitaka Izumi They are close friends and attended the same junior high. In their third year, they supported Hinata by joining his team together and helped each other with volleyball terms during the match. Even after graduating from junior high, they kept in touch through text and even planned together to attend Karasuno's match against Shiratorizawa. Trivia Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yukigaoka Junior High Volleyball Club